Yoon Yeo Jung
Perfil thumb|250px|Yoon Yeo Jung *'Nombre:' 윤여정 / Yoon Yeo Jung *'Profesión: '''Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Provincia de Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Géminis *'Familia:' Dos hijos Dramas *No Second Chances (MBC, 2019) *Dear My Friends (tvN, 2016) *The Producers (KBS2, 2015) *Wonderful Days (KBS2 2014) *The Queen’s Classroom (MBC, 2013) *The King 2hearts (MBC, 2012) *You Who Rolled In Unexpectedly (KBS, 2012) *Can You Hear My Heart (MBC, 2011) *Home Sweet Home (MBC, 2010) *Golden Fish (MBC, 2010) *Heading to the Ground (MBC, 2009) *The Road Home (KBS1, 2009) *Worlds Within] (KBS2, 2008) *Happy Events at Chunja's (MBC, 2008) *Who Are You? (MBC, 2008) *Golden Era of Daughter in Law (KBS2, 2007) *The Person I Love (SBS, 2007) *What's Up Fox (MBC, 2006) *Pure 19 (KBS1, 2006) *I Really Really Like You (MBC, 2006) *Sad Goodbye (KBS2, 2005) *Be Strong Geum Soon (MBC, 2005) *Love and Sympathy (SBS, 2005) *Ireland (MBC, 2004) *War of the Roses (MBC, 2004) *One Million Roses (MBC, 2003) *Pearl Necklace (KBS2, 2003) *On the Prairie (KBS2, 2003) *Rose Fence (KBS2, 2003) *Dal-Joong's Cinderella (KBS2, 2003) *Ruler of Your Own World (MBC, 2002) *Who's My Love (KBS2, 2002) *This is Love (KBS1, 2001) *I Like Dong Suh (KBS2, 2001) *Stock Flower (KBS2, 2001) *Hotelier (MBC, 2001) *Soon Ja (SBS, 2001) *I Want To Keep Seeing You (SBS, 2000) *Kkokji (KBS2, 2000) *Did We Really Love? (MBC, 1999) *Crush (KBS2, 1998) *Lie (KBS2, 1998) *The Bathhouse (KBS2, 1995) *How's Your Husband? (SBS, 1993) *What's Love (MBC, 1991) *First Love (MBC, 1986) Películas *Minari (2020) *Beasts Clawing at Straws (2020) *That's Only My World (2018) *The Bacchus Lady (2016) *Spring Granny (2016) *Right Now, Wrong Then (2015) *My Friendly Villains (2015) Cameo *Salute D'Amour (2015) *Hill of Freedom (2014) *Aging Family (2013) *Behind the Camera (2013) *In Another Country (2012) *The Taste of Money (2012) *Hindsight (2011) *The Housemaid (2010) *Garoojigi (2008) *The Old Garden (2007) *Hwang Jin-yi (2007) *Maundy Thursday (2006) *The President's Last Bang *Springtime / When Spring Comes (2004) *A Good Lawyer's Wife (2003) *An Experience Worth Dying for (1995) *Be a Wicked Woman (1990) *Mother (1985) Programas de TV * Youn's Kitchen 2 (tvN, 2018) * Youn's Kitchen (tvN, 2017) Reconocimientos *'2018 Korea Cable TV Awards:' Popularity Award *'2017 Korean Popular Culture & Arts Awards:' Order of Cultural Merits *'2016 20th Montreal’s Fantasia International Film Festival:' Premio Cheval Noir a la Mejor Actriz por The Bacchus Lady *'2012 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio a la Excelencia - Actriz (Drama) (You Who Rolled In Unexpectedly) *'2011 Asian Film Awards:' Mejor Actriz de Reparto (The Housemaid) *'2011 Max Movie Awards: Mejor Actriz de Reparto (The Housemaid) *'2010 Cinemanila International Film Festival: '''Mejor Actriz (The Housemaid) *'2010 Pusan Film Critics Awards: 'Mejor Actriz (The Housemaid, Ha Ha Ha, Actresses) *'2010 Blue Dragon Awards: 'Mejor Actriz de Reparto (The Housemaid) *'2010 Korean Film Awards: 'Mejor Actriz de Reparto (The Housemaid) *'2010 Daejong Awards: 'Mejor Actriz de Reparto (The Housemaid) *'2010 Buil Film Awards: Mejor Actriz de Reparto (The Housemaid) *'2010 Chunsa Film Art Awards: '''Mejor Actriz de Reparto (The Housemaid) *'2005 KBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Actriz (Drama Special Corto) (유행가가 되리) *'2003 Korean Film Awards: Mejor Actriz de Reparto (A Good Lawyer's Wife) *'''2003 Pusan Film Critics Awards: Mejor Actriz de Reparto (A Good Lawyer's Wife) *'1992 Korean Broadcasting Awards:' Mejor Actriz *'1971 Daejong Awards:' Mejor Nueva Actriz (Woman of Fire) *'1971 Blue Dragon Awards:' Mejor Actriz (Woman of Fire) *'1971 Sitges Film Festival:' Mejor Actriz (Woman of Fire) Curiosidades *'''Educacion: '''Ewha Girls' High School **Hanyang University Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería Yoon Yeo Jung2.jpg Yoon Yeo Jung.jpg Yoon Yeo Jung3.jpg Yoon Yeo Jung4.jpg Yoon Yeo Jung6.jpg Yoon Yeo Jung7.jpg Yoon Yeo Jung8.jpg Yoon Yeo Jung9.jpg Categoría:KActriz